


A Confession Poem's Answer

by OpheliaHall



Series: A Confession Poem [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaHall/pseuds/OpheliaHall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama finds Hinata's poem. He gives his answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession Poem's Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again! This is the reply to my previous poem in the POV of Kageyama. I have only watched the anime, so I would love pointers!
> 
> I am also going to do the pairings TsukiYama, SawaSugu, and KuroKozu. I would love your opinions!

...I'm not sure how to process what I just read...

all of these things that you have never said.

I can't tell if I am spiteful towards Tsukishima for showing me this

or if I am grateful he was by the trashcan you missed.

You wanted to throw this away

for some reason to my dismay.

I know you didn't want me to read it

but in the back of the locker room here I sit.

You just left for vacation, and I practice alone

and the others tease me to pick up my phone.

I know our teammates are here, but it's not the same without you

I respect them greatly, and even see them as friends, too,

but since I first saw you at that match in middle school

I knew deep down you would make me a fool.

You rave of my skills, but you cut yourself short

you always progress when we are on the court.

These wings that you say I have given you now

is much too gracious than I would allow.

I try my best to not be a king

but I see you up there soaring.

It is a place I can never reach

which is why I must beseach

though my fingers cannot touch the air like you

when I push a ball up there my heart does soothe.

You are the one who can do what no other has done

and fulfill my wish to reach up to the sun.

Though black feathers may fall as you fly higher

They make me feel so much lighter.

A king I am not, but a king I may act,

all to keep you here and my mind on track.

Though I now see I am part of a greater kingdom

I have never felt so much freedom.

When you are with me I feel this awful trust

that I hoped would never again make a fuss.

I don't want to admit it, but reading this paper

has made me not want to wait any later.

I don't know if I can make you happy

and I am not about to say something sappy,

but if you would like, I can give you an answer.

This love you speak of has spread like a cancer,

and with my last line I will tell you this:

I love you, too, and you have given me bliss.

(B-but don't let that go to your head! Just come back home, already!)


End file.
